The present invention relates broadly to electromagnetic interference (EMI) shields, such as cases, housings, or parts thereof such as covers, or board-level shields such as single or multi-compartment covers or “cans,” for mobile, i.e., cellular telephone handsets, telecommunication base stations, and other electronic devices, and particularly to a shield having a thin metal base portion to which is joined a wall portion formed of a conductive plastic or other polymeric material that may be molded or otherwise formed into a myriad of shapes.
The operation of electronic devices such as televisions, radios, computers, medical instruments, business machines, communications equipment, and the like is attended by the generation of electromagnetic radiation within the electronic circuitry of the equipment. As is detailed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,202,536; 5,142,101; 5,105,056; 5,028,739; 4,952,448; and 4,857,668, such radiation often develops as a field or as transients within the radio frequency band of the electromagnetic spectrum, i.e., between about 10 KHz and 10 GHz, and is termed “electromagnetic interference” or “EMI” as being known to interfere with the operation of other proximate electronic devices.
To attenuate EMI effects, shielding having the capability of absorbing and/or reflecting EMI energy may be employed both to confine the EMI energy within a source device, and to insulate that device or other “target” devices from other source devices. Such shielding is provided as a barrier which is interposed between the source and the other devices, and typically is configured as an electrically conductive and grounded housing which encloses the device, or as a “can” which covers a discrete component or componentry of the device. The housing or can may be formed of a metal such as steel, aluminum, or magnesium, or alternatively, of a plastic or other polymeric material which is filled to be electrically-conductive, such as is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,397,608; 5,366,664; 5,213,889; 5,137,766; 5,019,450; 4,973,514; 4,816,184; 4,664,971; and 4,559,262, and in WO 02/43456 and 02/02686, or which may be provided with a conductive coating generally applied across the interior surfaces of the housing.
The coating may be an electrically-conductive paint, a conductively-filled, molded elastomeric layer, a metal foil laminate or transfer, or a flame-sprayed or other deposited metal layer. A conductive gasket may be used to provide electrical continuity between the coating layers applied to the various mating housing parts.
Such housings, cans, and methods are further described in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,348,654 and 5,566,055, U.S. 20030015334, and WO 02/093997 and 02/093996, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,431,884; 6,256,878; 6,090,728; 5,847,317; 5,811,050; 5,571,991; 5,475,919; 5,473,111; 5,442,153; 5,397,857; 5,180,639; 5,170,009; 5,150,282; 5,047,260; and 4,714,623, WO 02/43456; 01/97583; 00/29635; 99/43191; 99/40769; 98/54942; 98/47340; and 97/26782, EP 1,148,774; 0,936,045; and 0,940,068, and DE 19728839, and in the following publications of the Chomerics Division of Parker Hannifin Corporation (Woburn, Mass.): “CHO-SHIELD® Conductive Compounds;” “CHO-SHIELD® EMI Shielding Covers,” Technical Bulletin 22, (1996); “CHO-VER SHIELD™ EMI Shielding Plastic Cover with Molded Conductive Elastomeric Gasket,” (1999); “CHO-SHIELD® 2052 Conductive Coating,” Technical Bulletin 48, (2000); “CHO-SHIELD® 2054 Conductive Coating,” Preliminary Product Data Sheet, (2000); and “CHO-SHIELD® 2056 High Performance Conductive Coating,” Preliminary Product Data Sheet.
In view of the foregoing, it may be appreciated that many different types of materials and constructions have been employed in the production of EMI shields. As may be expected, each of these materials and constructions exhibit certain inherent advantages and disadvantages. For example, stamped aluminum shield constructions are widely known and can be fabricated having very thin wall, i.e., z-axis, thicknesses of 0.2 mm or less, but are relatively expensive and difficult to fabricate in a cost-effective manner into the complex shapes which may be required for certain applications. Likewise, conductively-filled plastics may be economically molded or otherwise formed into a variety of complex shapes, but generally cannot be used in shielding applications where very thin wall thicknesses are required in certain sections of the shield.
As electronic devices such as mobile phone handsets continue to proliferate, it is believed that additional EMI shielding alternatives and options for handset cases and other enclosures would be well-received by the electronics industry.